lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar
"The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" is an extended episode of The Lion Guard. It premiered on July 29, 2017. Synopsis "After using the Roar of the Elders in anger, Kion unwittingly summons the Pride Lands’ greatest villain, Scar. David Oyelowo (“Selma”) guest stars as Scar and Landry Bender (Disney Channel’s “Best Friends Whenever”) guest stars as Makini, Rafiki’s spirited young mandrill apprentice. Christian Slater (Disney XD’s “Milo Murphy’s Law”) recurs as Ushari the snake."http://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneyjunior/shows/the-lion-guard/episodes/the-rise-of-scar-1/ Plot In the Pride Lands, the Dry Season (Summer), has started and the Lion Guard is busier than ever, to the annoyance of Ushari, who they keep running over. Suddenly, Ono informs his friends that Janja's Clan is attacking Ma Tembo's Elephant Herd. The Lion Guard arrives at the scene and, sure enough, Janja and his crew are attacking the Elephants with Mototo as their main target. The Lion Guard are shocked they would hunt Elephants because of how dangerous that is. They drive the hyenas away and Ma Tembo explains that they did so is because the Dry Season made them desperate enough to do so. She also tells them that she's also trying to find a new water source for her Herd. Concerned at how quickly the start of the Dry Season has caused things to get out of hand, Kion tells Ono to stay with the herd and goes off to consult with his grandfather Mufasa. Mufasa tells his grandson that the fact that the start of the Dry Season has made things so hectic to the point where the Guard is overwhelmed despite the fact they did a spectactular job during the Wet Season (Spring) is natural as the Dry Season's heat is ensuring thaat there is less food and water and when one is tired, hungry, and thirsty one doesn't always make the best decisions. He also warns Kion to be careful to not lose control of the Roar of the Elders. Unbeknowst to Kion, his conversation is being overheard by a young female Mandrill. After Kion's conversation is over, she introduces herself as Makini and tells him she's Rafiki's new apprentice. Makini gushes over what she heard but Kion tells her not to go talking too much about it. Unbeknownst to the pair, Ushari has heard everything and is contemplationg how to use what he's learned against the Lion Guard for his benefit. Suddenly, Ono flies onto the scene and tells Kion that Janja and his crew are at it again: This time they're attacking the Baboons who have started following Ma Tembo's Herd. The Lion Guard arrives and has the Elephants go into a rocky gourge. Kion then blasts the hyenas away with the Roar of the Elders. With the hyenas gone, the Baboons reveal that they are following Ma Tembo to a new water source. Ma Tembo resumes her search for a new water source while a concerned Kion decides to talk to his father. Meanwhile, Makini begins her training with Rafiki but her impatience keeps her for making any progress. Seeing this, Refiki tells her that the hardest part of listening is finding the quiet to hear and sends her out to find the staff to make her bakora staff. Elsewhere, Kion talks to his father about his concerns but Simba assures his son that life is full of responsibilities and one must face them head on. Meanwhile, Janja and his crew have returned to the Outlands. Suddenly, they see Ushari and decide to eat him. Ushari asks Janja if he would like something meatier. Janja tells him he would but can't becaue The Lion Guard keeps driving them off to which Ushari reveals that that's because Kion's been getting advice from Mufasa and if they want to stop the Guard they should also find a way to talk to one of the Greal Lions of the Past. Janja retorts that no Great Lion would help the hyenas but Ushari reminds him there was one Great Lion who always helped hyenas: Scar. He also reminds Janja that if Kion can talk to Mufasa there must be a way for them to talk to Scar and decides to help them find a way. Back in the Pride Lands, Makini has found her Bakora staff. Ushari appears and convinces her to get Rafiki to reveal if there's a way to talk to Scar. Ushari then summons his Skink friends to spy on Makini and reveal what Rafiki tells her about Scar. At the Lair of the Lion Guard, Makini asks Rafiki if there is a way to talk to Scar and Rafiki explains it depends if the Great Lion is good or bad: The Great Lions of the Past are in the sky and their voices are in the wind and are the Lions that appear when Kion uses the Roar. But if the Evil Lions of the Past like Scar appear in fire unleashed by the Roar using the Bakora. The Skinks go off to tell Ushari and Janja what they've learned. Rafiki introduces The Royal Family to Makini who goes with Kiara to help Ma Tembo find a new water source. Back in the Outlands, Ushari and Janja decide to use what they learned to summon Scar. They decide to get Makini's Bakora since she's too inexperienced to be a threat and attack one of Kion's loved ones and bring them there since Kion's Roars are at their most powerful when he's angry. They kidnap Kiara and take Makini's Bakora. While the rest of the Guard rescues her, Janja tricks Kion by getting him to use the Roar out of anger, causing the volcano to erupt. When Janja throws Makini's staff into the volcano, Scar is successfully summoned, giving the Lion Guard's enemies their own spirit guide. Back in the Pride Lands, Ma Tembo finally finds a new water source. All is fine in the Pridelands but the guard is unaware that a new foe is lurking within the volcano. Media NEW_Lion_Guard_EPISODE_PROMO.|A mini preview for "The Rise of Scar" The_Lion_Guard_Ono_and_the_Egg_%26_The_Rise_of_Scar_Teaser|A preview for "The Rise of Scar" Lion Guard The Rise of Scar Behind the Scenes|A behind-the-scenes look at "The Rise of Scar" The_Lion_Guard_THE_RISE_OF_SCAR_TRAILER|A preview for "The Rise of Scar" Lion_Guard_Fujo_The_Rise_of_Scar_intro_song_HD_Clip|The "Fujo" sequence in "The Rise of Scar" The_Lion_Guard_–The_Rise_of_Scar_EXLCUSIVE_CLIP|Kion meets Makini Lion_Guard_Path_of_Honor_(feat._BABY_KION!)_The_Rise_of_Scar_Song_HD_Clip|The "Path of Honor" sequence in "The Rise of Scar" The_Lion_Guard_Bring_Back_a_Legend_song_The_Rise_of_Scar|The "Bring Back a Legend" sequence in "The Rise of Scar" Lion_Guard_SCAR_IS_SUMMONED_Kion%27s_Roar_of_the_Elders_The_Rise_of_Scar_HD_Clip|Scar is summoned by Janja and Ushari References Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard Episodes Category:Media